L'amortentia
by arwen666
Summary: Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé ce que Ron pouvez bien sentir dans cette fameuse potion? Eh bien il nous raconte


Bonsoir les gens, enfin si il y a encore quelqu'un pour me lire^^

C'est un petit os qui s'appuie sur un théme déjà bien utilisé mais j'ai eu envie de donner ma version. N'hesitez pas a me donner votre avis.

Bises Arwen

L'Amortentia est vraiment une potion étrange, fascinante aux effluves insaisissables. La première fois que j'en ai entendu parler c'était en cours de potion. Par moment je nourris une certaine honte quand je me souviens de mon ignorance alors que j'avais eu la chance de grandir dans le monde des sorciers, d'avoir vécu depuis toujours entouré de magie

A dire vrai à l'époque je m'en fichais, quelle importance que je n'en sache pas plus que mes deux meilleurs amis, Poudlard n'était-il pas sensé nous apprendre toutes subtilités de la magie ?

Oui vraiment la première fois que j'ai vu ce minuscule chaudron, ce liquide doré je n'y ai prêté aucune attention. On est bête quand on a seize ans, nos préoccupations sont tellement futiles et pourtant tellement importantes. Moi je voulais jouer au Quidditch, être populaire, les potions à mes yeux étaient inutiles et je n'avais pas envie d'en savoir plus.

Je me souviens d'avoir étouffé un rire méprisant quand le vieux Slughorn nous avait affirmé avec sa grandiloquence coutumière que cette potion était une des plus dangereuse. J'avais encore le souvenir vivace des horribles images aperçues dans le livre des potions que Hermione avait utilisé pour préparé le Polynectar.

J'en étais là dans mes réflexions quand ses effluves ont chatouillé mes narines. Là encore je n'étais pas impressionné, j'avais compris qu'avec ce nectar prétendument précieux on pouvait sentir autant qu'on le souhaitait les odeurs que l'on aimait le plus au monde. Vous comprendrez bien que je n'ai pas été surpris de sentir l'odeur du Terrier, une senteur que j'aurais pu reconnaître entre mille. Mélange savant de pâtisserie, d'encaustique et de vieux bois usé. Ma maison. J'ai toujours aimé l'odeur de chez moi, particulièrement une fois que j'en ai été éloigné. J'adorerais pousser la porte d'entrée et humer à plein poumon cette odeur qui n'appartenait qu' à cet endroit et parfois, oui parfois j'oubliais même à quel point j'avais souvent honte de cette maison si vétuste.

J'ai senti l'odeur de la cire à balais, à nouveau sans surprise. J'ai grandi avec cette odeur. Je regardais avec fascination mes frères enduire religieusement le manche de leurs balais de cette substance graisseuse à l'odeur acre mais pourtant doucereuse. Je les observais en silence rêvant du jour ou à mon tour je posséderais mon propre balai, ou je serais quelqu'un moi aussi.

Puis doucement presque insidieusement une autre odeur est venu s'imposer, s'entremêlant d'abord subtilement aux autres, les dominant lentement jusqu'à les occulter complètement. Une douce senteur de vanille. Pas une vanille de pâtisserie gourmande et un peu écœurante . Non une vanille noble, sauvage, indomptable et insoumise à l'image de celle qui dégageait ces effluves étourdissantes. Effluves étourdissants

Cette odeur je la connaissais, je la sentais tout les jours, c'était celle de ma meilleure amie. Le parfum d' Hermione.

Oui vraiment, on est stupide quand on a seize ans. On fonce la tête la première dans le danger mais on a peur d'une simple senteur et de tout ce qu'elle peut signifier. J'étais tétanisé, terrifié même par ce constat effarant. Pourquoi l'odeur de ma meilleure amie faisait elle partie des effluves que j'aimais le plus au monde ?

Si je veux être franc aujourd'hui, je dois admettre qu'à l'époque je savais déjà pourquoi. Je vous ai dit qu'on est bête quand on a seize ans ? On rêve d'être un grand séducteur, mais on est incapable d'admettre qu'on est amoureux de sa meilleure amie.

J'ai lutté un moment, je ne voulais pas, ne pouvais pas sentir cette odeur et puis faible comme toujours j'ai abandonné et j'ai laissé mon imagination vagabonder. Je me suis demandé ce que ça ferait de pouvoir nicher mon visage au creux de son cou et de sentir ce parfum délicieux à même sa peau. Cela semble simple mais j'ai trouvé cette idée terriblement excitante. C'était charnel de m'imaginer ainsi, si proche, si intime avec elle. Un flot d'émotions et d'interrogations ont déferlé en moi avec violence. Je me suis vu léché chaque parcelle de sa peau, humer ses cheveux, goûter à ses lèvres, savourer son essence. Mes joues ont pris feu si vite que j'ai bien cru que j'allais me consumer entièrement.

C'était la toute première fois où je m'autorisais de tel rêves en plein jour. D'habitude ce genre de songes peuplaient mes nuits, me laissant le matin frustré et malheureux. Jamais je n'avais osé envisager de telle chose en plein jour, consciemment avec un plaisir si évident que j'ai remercié Poudlard de nous imposer ces austères robe de sorciers.

Quand le professeur nous a annoncé quelle serait la récompense pour celui qui réussirait la potion de Mort Subite, je me suis mis à travailler d'arrache-pied. Je voulais gagner cet élixir de chance, non pas pour devenir enfin un bon joueur de Quidditch, pour être enfin populaire ou avoir enfin un peu d'argent. Non je voulais désespérément avoir la chance de comprendre les sentiments qui me torturaient, qui rendaient chaque jour passé confus et épuisants. s'intéressait

Il m'a fallu bien du temps, pour comprendre et apprivoiser ma meilleure amie , du temps pour être enfin digne d'elle. J'imaginais un grand moment romantique où je lui aurais confié mes espoirs et mes rêves et ou, enfin sous un ciel tapissé d'étoiles nous nous serions embrassés tendrement.

N'est ce pas qu'on est bête quand on a seize ans ? On rêve de romantisme sans en posséder une once. J'étais idiot c'est certain de penser qu'entre elle et moi ce serait aussi tendre, aussi doux, aussi facile…aussi fade.

C'est en pleine bataille, dans les cris, dans la peur quand l'odeur de le mort et de la folie nous entourait qu'enfin j'ai pu déguster la saveur de sa bouche. Surprenant mais finalement parfait. C'est en plein milieu du conflit que nous avons enfin réussi à nous comprendre, c'est au cœur de la haine que notre amour a explosé. Pouvait-il en être autrement ? Nous n'avons jamais été tendre , jamais été doux et c'est tellement mieux comme ça. Nous sommes nous simplement.

Les années qui ont suivi ont été à la fois magiques et confuses. L'absence de mon frère était une déchirure à vif, un chagrin persistant qui ne se diluait que dans son sourire tendre. Chaque éclat de rire ponctué d'une atroce amertume, d'une peur panique d'oublier et d'être pleinement heureux. C'est dur de vivre comme ça. Personne ne nous explique à quel point le deuil peut devenir un véritable tourment. Au-delà du chagrin c'est ce sentiment de manque, cette impression tenace que jamais on ne pourra connaître une joie parfaite parce que le spectre de l'absence planera toujours au-dessus de nous.

Sans elle je n'aurais pas pu. Non je n'aurais jamais pu dissiper la brume de tristesse qui m'entourait. Sa présence solide et réconfortante était devenue essentielle et c'est s sans doute grâce à elle que notre histoire est devenue si belle et si durable. J'évoluais toujours entouré de son odeur, elle me suivait, m'entourait et me rendait fort. Peu à peu elle est devenue ma maison.

J'ai découvert ses saveurs avec un empressement presque honteux, me ruant sur son corps comme assoiffé et exigeant sans concessions ce que j'avais si longtemps désiré. Quel délice de découvrir la jouissance, quel bonheur de la partager avec elle. Découvrir l'ivresse des sens, devenir dépendant de cette fusion jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne aussi essentielle que l'air que l'on respire. Sentir son odeur musquée exhaler par tout les pores de sa peau alors que plongé au creux de son corps je la faisais gémir.

Encore aujourd'hui après tant d'années et deux enfants chaque fois que son parfum si unique titille mes narines, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de l'entraîner dans un coin sombre et de lui retirer le plus vite possible tous ses vêtements. Où que l'on soit, chez nous, au Terrier ou encore dans un de ces dîners pompeux du Ministère je n'arrive pas à chasser cette idée de ma tête.

Le regard courroucé teinté d'amusement qu'elle me lance quand elle devine le fond de ma pensée ne m'aide pas à me calmer.

Nous avons avancé dans nos vies, simplement, doucement affrontant les épreuves, nous réjouissant des petits bonheurs et toujours son parfum qui flottait autour de moi rassurant, apaisant.

Aujourd'hui quand je regarde mes enfants, mélange subtil d'elle et de moi, je me demande quelle odeur ils sentiront en humant cette fameuse potion. Moi je garde le secret, je ne crois pas que tout le monde puisse comprendre l'importance d'une senteur dans une vie. Dans ma vie.

Finalement Slughorn avait raison l'Amortentia est vraiment une potion fascinante, il parait même que certains en deviennent dépendant, cherchant à retrouver les senteurs de ceux qu'ils ont aimé et qu'ils ont perdu. Vraiment une potion de grand pouvoir quand on y pense.

Pourtant je n'en ai pas besoin, parce que les odeurs que j'aime je les sens tous les jours autour de moi, quand je serre mes enfants contre moi ou quand je m'endors contre ma femme.

Non vraiment je n'ai pas besoin de cette potion et c'est peut-être ça le bonheur….


End file.
